Romance De Desconocidos
by Abrilly Park
Summary: se trata de que Haruhi conoce a un rubio odioso quien juega baloncesto y por muchos contratiempo ella tiene que unirse pero sin darse cuenta se va enamorando de el rubio odioso. que les parece?
1. Chapter 1

Romance De Desconocidos

NOTAS: no tengo mucho de ver la serie… pues creo que es triste que hayan sido solo 26 capítulos y una sola temporada. Pensé mucho en como hacer conexiones en esta historia. Espero que les guste. Claro es un Tamaki – Haruji.

----------------------------------------

Haruji una hermosa bailarina de valet internacional conoce a un guapísimo jugador de baloncesto quien es mundialmente conocido; se tropiezan en las nacionales, pero al parecer su primer encuentro no es tan bonito…

-¡Óyeme tu!!! –grito Haruhi muy enojada, del hombrazo que le pego pasando.

-¿¡¡Que!!? No tiempo para jugar con tigo. –le consto el apuesto rubio jugador de baloncesto quien media 1.90

-¿Quién te crees?? ¿El rey de roma o algo así? Eres un idiota. ¿¡Crees que aun que eres un rubio de ojos profundo crees que puedes hacer todo lo que quieres?!! –le reclamo ella

-No me digas –se burlo -¿y tu? ¿Crees que durarías mucho con eso de tus bailecitos encantadores??? Si pues… -Miro su reloj –tienes suerte princesa de Hielo. Tengo un partido, el cual ganar. –dijo con mucho orgullo. –Además alguien con tu no puede lograr lo que yo puedo ni siquiera si tuvieras mi altura.

-Ah… ¿Qué ahorra te crees el muy por tu altura? –le replico ella tan rápido como pudo.

Tamaki esta apunto de responder de la peor forma pero un gran montón de admiradoras se le lanzaron en sima en busca de tomarse una foto con el o entablar una platica, empujando a la joven bailarina.

-¡Tamaki-kun! –empezaron a gritar las fans de la emoción. Haruhi no podía creer como las chicas de hoy en día podían querer a un tonto como el.

_Voz: __numero 29 Aki Tamiza. Números 30 y 31 por favor prepararse para sección de bailes._

Ya iba ser el turno de Haruhi ya que ella era el numero 31. Decidió mejor olvidarse de esa situación por el momento… ya que Haruji nunca olvida. Tamaki también se dio cuenta tal vio el numero que llevaba aquella chica. De alguna manera decidió ir a ver a la chica.

En la pista de hielo.

_Voz: numero 31, Haru__hi Fujioka. Numero 32 y 33 por favor prepararse para sección de bailes_

Esta era la primera sección de las olimpiadas en la sección de baile. El patinaje sobre hielo. Haruhi tenía puesto un traje hermosísimo color verde esmeralda con su cabello suelto hasta un poco después de los hombros y sus hermosos ojos chocolate derretidos, su tez tan clara y su encantadora sonrisa hacían que quien la mirara pudiera sentir y saber el significado de la melodía tan increíble que realizaba.

Haruhi realizo todo esto con los ojos cerrados para poder visualizarse a ella misma. Al casi terminar decidió ver la cara del publico quien la admiraba, pero al ver al rubio odioso perdió la cordura en el ultimo giro y por poco se cae a no ser de aquella postura que tuvo y la disimulación con la que lo cubrió con pasos mas brillante.

Tamaki noto que eso fue su culpa pero aún así no sintió ni la mínima culpa o lamento hacia ella. Tal era como ver a su futura rival. Ella era una chica talentosa y no era tan baja. Aún así se miraba muy delicada. Tamaki perdió la noción del tiempo al ver su reloj supo que el partido ya había empezado. Se levanto de su lugar sin hacer el menor secándolo, pero es fue algo difícil, tal tenia como 10 fans atrás suyo, quien no dejaban de hablar de que tan hermoso era.

En la cancha de baloncesto.

_Voz: jugador numero 7, Tamaki Souh. "cambio por el jugador numero 66" _

De pronto todo el público empezó a enloquecer con la entrada del capitán del equipo. Al parecer el equipo de Tamaki estaba perdiendo pero al entrar todo volvió a su estado normal. Con tan buen capitán que equipo no lo querría. Haruhi quien termino con un 9.7 su presentación fue a ver que tan "grandioso" jugaba el rubio odioso.

-¡motion one! –era una táctica, grito Souh

Tamaki driblo el balón hacia el centro se la paso a Kaoru quien hizo una gran finta para confundir al enemigo con Hikaru, tal como eran gemelos.

_Voz: ¡Lo han hecho otra vez! Los gemelos Hitachiin con su gran finta doble._

Después Tamaki hizo un corte pero un poste del otro equipo lo impidió entonces tiro desde una posición no muy favorable Mori y Kyouya fueron al rebote. Mori fue el quien lo agarro e hizo un pase de pico a Kyouya quien encesto.

Hubo el tiempo fuera de la mitad del partido. Todos los jugadores en campo se reunieron con sus entrenadores para darles indicaciones.

-Souh, llegaste tarde. Gemelos buen trabajo. Kyouya necesitas saltar más. Bueno pase Mori. Estuvo bien chicos ahorra toca del otro lugar. Vayan a hacer tiros libres todos menos Souh. –Los demás se retiraron y dieron punto visto de que Tamaki estaba en grandes líos; lo que mas odiaba el entrenador era la falta de puntualidad y más si eran en partidos como estos.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –pregunto

-Lo siento las fans no me dejaban dar paso.

-quiero la verdad. –replico sabiendo que era un excusa invalida

-Lo siento entrenador. –Tamaki sabia de ante mano que su entrenador había mandado alguien para que lo localizara y le diera la información. Cuando Tamaki creyó que seria golpeado por este fue todo lo contrario.

-Ten mas cuidado Tamaki y si quieres meterte al patinaje sobre hielo te recomiendo que vas comprándote un tutu. –bromeo con el.

-Que… gracioso entrenador. Lo haría si aprendiera solo del mejor. Usted.

-Que humorista Souh, ve tirar. –Tamaki se despido con un buen ánimo.

Cuando Souh llego allí vio a la patinadora con los gemelos. Se pregunto que estaría pasando allí.

-Uhmm estamos en finales. ¿Te podrías ir? Molesta verte aquí. –dijo directamente.

-Oh… -Pauso Haruji –Ya me iba, solo vine a ver a mis hermanos.

-¿Qué hermanos? –pregunto sin entender. De pronto Haruji llamo a los gemelos.

-¿Hikaru y Kaoru? ¿Tus hermanos? Por el amor de díos que clase de crueldad es esta. Pobres. –dijo Tamaki en su estado de humor típico.

-¡Oye tu…! –le iba a protestar y reclamar Haruji sino fuera por que los gemelos interfirieron y le taparon la boca a su hermanita.

-Tamaki creo que ya conoces a Haruji. –comento Kaoru

-Ella es un poco temperamental y mas cuando esta bajo estrés y presión. –agrego Hikaru. Haruji se libro de ellos.

-Un poco salvaje. Pero a mi es así como me gustan la chicas. –dijo mientras la jalaba de la barbilla.

-¡Ush! ¡Suéltame! Ya veras si me llegas a tocar. Tu baboso. Con cara de… -el pito del inicio del tercer tiempo dio a sonar.

-Oh lo siento, lo que tendrás que decirme tendrá que quedar mas tarde después de nuestra victoria. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se reunió con los demás jugadores.

-Como se atrevió. –dijo sin ninguna emoción alguna.

-Uy… -la molesto Kaoru mientras corría para donde estaba reunidos

-Uy te gusto… -agrego Hikaru quien seguía a Kaoru

A Haruhi se le encendió la cara del enojo. ¿Cómo podían pensar que… el y ella? Ni loca… (Eso es lo que ella dice ahorrita)

El partido termino en una gran victoria. 89 a 48 era mucho. No lo podía creer; o sea el chico que conoció y el quien jugaba en ese partido eran totalmente diferentes. Era como sus dos hermanos Kaoru y Hikaru. Aun que la demás gente no los pudiera distinguir ella siempre sabía quien era quien. Los dos gemelos saludaron, Haruhi les devolvió el saludo con una simple y encantadora sonrisa. La cual hizo que cierto rubio de ojos profundos se sonrojara sin razón alguna.

-Muy bien echo chicos. –los felicito el entrenador. –Kaoru y Hikaru tómense unos buenos días al igual que tu Kyouya creo que si seguiste mi consejo de saltar mas. –Kyouya solo medio que sonrió. –Mori excelente esa asistencia tan perfecta y todos esos rebotes, excelente. Neko buen trabajo excelentes triples. (O doble ritmos como los conozcan) Todos menos Souh tienen unos días libres.

-¿Qué?! –Tamaki hizo su gran drama y después se puso en una esquinita hincado (blanco y negro como en la serie)

-¡Era un broma Tamaki! –le dijo Kaoru a Tamaki. Todos se rieron mientras que Tamaki se sentía avergonzado. – ¡Eso no es justo! –dijo con cara de furia. - -;

En la mansión de los Souh.

-¡ah! –Se recordó -¿Les puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro. –dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo es que Haruhi tiene un diferente apellido que el de ustedes? –Al instante la cara de los gemelos se borro aquella sonrisa

-Kaoru…

-Si, ya lo se Hikaru.

-Veras. Fujioka es el apellido de nuestra madre difunta mi hermana no ha podido olvidarla... –dijo melancólico Kaoru

-Y aun que no tenga la edad suficiente para cambiar su apellido ella se decidió poner ese apellido a los 13. Han transcurrido 4 años desde que eso pasó.

-se supone que ustedes son 2 años mayores. ¿No? –pregunto

Los gemelos se cayeron al estilo anime y se levantaron con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Es que creo que no entiendes. –comento Kaoru.

-¿Qué te dice? "Después de la muerte de nuestra madre" –repitió Hikaru

-Está bien esta bien lo entiendo. –dijo para tranquilizar a sus hermanos. –Bueno chicos descanse bien. Hasta mañana. Termínense su te y bye, bye. –dijo mientras subía las escaleras, pero no pudo por que su abuela lo trajo agarrado de la oreja.

-Tama-chan tiene que ser educado y quedarse sentado hasta que sus amigos se retiren. –le reprendió su abuela

-Si abuelita. –asintió Tamaki con cara de niño. Hikaru y Kaoru les dio risa esa escenita. –Oigan no se burlen. Traten de tener una abuela como ella y sabrán que es la maldad pura. –A saber como la abuela logro escuchar todo desde la cocina y de la nada salio una paleta volando y le dio en la cara a Tamaki dejándole marca.

Hikaru y Kaoru no pudieron aguantar la risa y escupieron el te que estaban tomando. Se oigan las grandes carcajadas.

-Se los dijo. –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Hikaru.

-Si eso pienso yo. –los dos se pusieron de acuerdo.

-¡que les vaya bien! –dijo Tamaki "desmayado" (vaya que no perdió la conciencia)

-------------------------------------

Era una hermosa y radiante mañana en la casa de los Hitachiin. Los gemelos de costumbre estaban todavía dormidos. Haruhi les estaba preparando el desayuno cuando sonó el celular de ella. (Su celular por si quieren saber es un zafiro)

-¿entrenador? –contesto ella

-Buenos días Haru-chan tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Son buenas o malas noticias? –pregunto

-Malas. Lo siento. –Haruhi dio un profundo suspiro

-¿De que se trata ahorra? –pregunto no esperando lo peor.

-Veras el año próximo no habrán olimpiadas de valet y por lo que yo veo el patinaje sobre hielo no es lo tuyo te enfermas muy rápido y no veo el por que seguir entrenando cuando sabemos que va ser muy difícil hacer el pedido.

-Pagare lo que ellos pidan.

-No Haru-chan. Lo siento. ¿Por qué mejor no mejor regresas al baloncesto? No se por que malgastas tu dinero en esto cuando tu verdadera vocación es el baloncesto. Te deseo suerte. Yo que llegaras lejos. Hasta pronto. –se corto la llamada

Haruhi colgó.

-Genial –se tiro al sillón. –no pudo haber sido mejor.

-¿Qué no pudo haber sido mejor? –pregunto los gemelos recién despiertos.

-se volvió a cancelar. –les contó molesta.

Hikaru se rió –te lo dije. Mejor regresa.

Haruhi solo hizo una mueca de recelo.

-Haruhi piénsalo bien. –dijo muy seriamente. Haruhi y Kaoru se miraron muy serios.

De pronto el estomago de Hikaru gruño haciendo que todo ese clímax de seriedad desapareciera. Haruhi y Kaoru no se pudieron contener a reírse.

-¡Haruhi! Tengo hambre. –protesto Hikaru molesto.

-Ya, ya… la comida ya esta servida solo vete a lavar. –le indico esta.

-Tu si que eres algo Hika –le dijo Kaoru

-Yo lo se, soy muy especial –dijo con una típica sonrisa. Kaoru solo se rió. Hikaru era el que traía las risas y las emociones a entre Kaoru y Haruhi. La vida era muy feliz así.

Los gemelos se lavaron, (en baños separados verdad, lógico) después se vistieron bien guapos. Hikaru se puso una camisa de botones y cuello hermosa de rayas verde limón con un jeans pegados de un color claro. Kaoru por su parte se puso una camisa igual que Hikaru pero la suya era de rayas negras y con unos pantalones de jeans pegados de un color mas oscuro como un azul marino.

-tenia hambre –dijo Hikaru devorando el desayuno.

Los gemelos terminaron de comer.

-Ya nos vamos.

-¡Esperen! –los detuvo Haruhi.

-¿Dejamos algo? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-No, denme cinco minutos. Cambie de opinión, voy a regresar. –Hikaru y Kaoru se extrañaron.

-Esta bien –asintieron otra vez al unísono.

-Wow… que cambio. –comento Hikaru

-Tú lo has dicho. ¿Tu crees que…?

-Se le nota, pero mejor dejémosla. Veamos como reacciona ella. –aconsejo Hikaru

-Será lo mejor. –asiento Kaoru

Haruhi bajo con una bolsa de Nike lista para irse y con sus lentes de sol. Era California después de todo y había un calor insoportable. Llegaron a la cancha de entrenamiento. La cual estaba dividida en dos ramas: una femenina y una masculina. Los tres hermanos entraron.

Pero se vio como si estuvieran modelando. Haruhi iba en el medio con sus lentes de sol y a los lados iban Hikaru uy Kaoru. Las chicas del equipo se sorprendieron al ver a Haruhi Fujioka. ¿No se suponía que ella era bailarina de valet "mundialmente conocida"? ¿Qué hace ella aquí??

-Haruhi la señora de rojo es la entrenadora. Se llama Lee Kyoto. –le indico Kaoru

-Es una mujer de un temperamento muy extraño… te recomiendo que vayas tomando tus precauciones. –le recomendó Hikaru

-¡Hey gemelos! –llamo el entrenador.

-Ven vamos a saludar. –dijo Kaoru

-Ya vamos entrenador. –respondió enérgicamente.

-Esperen. Pero hoy solo voy a ver. Y después si me decidiré. –dijo con recelo

-De acuerdo. –dijeron en unísono los gemelos

Esta vez si Haruhi dejo a los gemelos desconcertados… ¿Qué era lo que en verdad buscaba ella? Talvez había algo mas atrás de una gran basquetbolista nata la cual necesitaba un empujoncito o un mas grande. ¿Será que el rubio odioso tendrá que ver en esto??

Fin del capitulo I

Dejen reviews por favor… espero que les guste… para serles sincera yo amo el baloncesto y yo siempre digo… "el baloncesto te lo da todo hasta el amor" jajaja


	2. Incio

CAPITULO II

Solo se oía el rebotar de los balones. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya, desde la última vez la cual ella reboto un balón? Se oía tan calmado y a la vez desafiante. ¿Desafiante? Sería esa la razón por la cual Haruhi fracaso en sus primeros dos intentos por perfeccionar la perfección. Los recuerdos a veces eran el peor obstáculo que vencer. De pronto se oyó un tiro largo el cual se desviíllo e iba apuntando a Haruhi quien aún seguía en sus pensamientos.

Cuando los gemelos se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde, pero ellos no estaban preocupados ni aun que ese pase fuera de Kyouya. Ya que pasaría algo que sorprendería a la mayoría de personas.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Ameriz.

Aún así Haruhi no despertaba. El pase estaba tomando cada vez mas fuerza.

Lo oía. Haruhi lo podía oír, pero no reaccionaba. Lo único que se permitió hacer es levantar la mano y parar el tiro.

Todos hasta el mismismo Kyouya se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que alguien podía parar su pase estelar, aparte de Tamaki. Y más que lo pare una chica es algo que le parece mucho más absurdo.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Takashi.

-nuestra hermanita. –replicaron los gemelos orgullosos.

-Ella… detuvo el pase estelar de Kyouya. –dijo muy sorprendido.

-Ella ha detenido mas… -dijo Hikaru.

-Ella es más que eso… -dijo Kaoru

-ella es… -dijeron los gemelos en unísono –el rayo Haruhi. –terminaron en unísono.

-¡Claro! Pero como olvidarlo. El rayo. Chicos. –dijo Tamaki poniendo cada una de sus dos manos en uno de lo hombros de Hikaru y Kaoru. –no puedo creer que su hermana sea ella. –dijo muy parte orgulloso. Ahorra que regresado de seguro mi hermanita ya no se quejara. –dijo con ojos de estrella muy brillante

-pero mi lord tu no tiene hermanita. –comento Hikaru.

-eso es verdad. –asintió Kaoru

-Claro que si. ¡Kimiri! ¿No es así, Kimiri? –grito hasta el otra cancha

-estoy ocupada. ¡Espérate! –lo maltrato Kimiri

Hikaru y Kaoru se rieron pero a carcajadas. El king estaba en una esquinita en blanco completamente con tres rayitas.

-Pobre King. –comento Kaoru

-Rechazado por su ni casi hermana. –agrego Hikaru.

-¡No soy rechazado!!! –les protesto furioso Tamaki.

Mientras ellos tres discutían. Haruhi estaba viendo a las demás integrantes del grupo. Estaba Ameriz, la capitana. Se lo notaba en la cara tal ella era casi quien daba todas las ordenes. Creo que era hermana de Kyouya. Estaba también Kimiri, la supuesta hermanita de Souh. Se parecían mucho, aun que la intensidad del brillo de kimiri era menos profunda. También estaba esta chica Isabela, pero le decían Isa quien era la que saltaba y jugaba como poste era de tez morena con ojos verdes claros por otro lado estaba Keysi quien también era poste ella de complexión… bueno normal, tez morena de cabello negro como el de Isa pero mas corto y de ojos cafés claros casi miel y habían otras dos pero no pudo notar entrar a un objeto no identificado.

Y lo peor fue que se veía muy cercana al fanfarrón de Souh. Esa chica era alta, con facciones no tan finas de ojos verdes oscuros de cabello rojizo y tez morena. Souh le sonría muy amorosamente. Talvez eran novios. O talvez comprometidos. ¿Qué rayos iba a saber ella? El se veía de 19 y ella tenia 17. Estaban mal… o el termino bien la secundaria o ella salio antes. Creo que la mejor respuesta sería que ella había terminado antes la secundaria.

Aún así sin saber el por que, ella sentía aún así mas antipatía hacia el. Se le veía que era un completo play boy. Si pues eso sería no… no podían ser celos… ¿o si? ¡Nah! Por el pues, ya que fuera la gran cosa. Souh volteo a ver al instante haruhi desvió la mirada.

Sin darse cuenta el entrenador de la rama masculina se acerco a ella.

-Buenos días señorita Fujioka. –le saludo el entrenador

-Oh…buenos días.

-Me encantaría tenerla en el equipo.

-¿ero usted no es el entrenador de la selección masculina? –pregunto ella

-Si. –asintió el. -¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que por si no se ha dado cuenta que yo soy una chica, además no estoy interesada en unirme… la verdad el baloncesto no es lo que en verdad busco.

-Que lastima. –dijo con una voz amenazadora

-¿huh? –Haruhi capto la amenaza del entrenador. –entiendo. Pero espero no causarles muchas molestias.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas entendido.

Haruhi solo sonrió sin ninguna calidez.

-Vete a cambiar. Pasaras primero por una prueba de admisión.

-Si. –haruhi no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer.

Haruhi se cambio pero cuando salio se encontró a la pelirroja. Ya que la miraba de cerca le parecía conocida. Tenía como el sentimiento que la había conocido ya antes. Pero en donde. La memoria de Haruhi no le daba.

-Fujioka. –llamo la pelirroja

-¿Me conoce? –se dio la vuelta

-Si, soy Fabiola Kyhari. Tu gran rival… que pena me da que te hayas olvidado de mí.

-¿Olvidarme?, ¿Yo? De ¿Ti? Ni loca. No después del gran sabotaje que me hiciste el año pasado. –dijo ella con mucho enojo.

-Era necesario. –le replico

-Necesario para vencerme. Querrás decir, después de aquel doble que fallaste en la prueba de patinaje.

-¡Calla! –le grito ella, poniéndose de mal humor.

-nada ganas con esto. ¿Y que haces aquí? –pregunto cambiando repentinamente el tema.

-Vine a ver a mi novio. Souh Tamaki. –dijo ella orgullosa.

Si pues era de esperarse… Souh y Kyhari la hacían definitivamente.

-¿y tu? –pregunto

-decidí regresar al baloncesto.

-¡Ugh! ¿Cómo puedes jugar un deporte tan macho? –le pregunto ella con horror

-Para tu información tu… -pauso -¿Sabes que? Esta conversación no es muy bonita que digamos. Aparte me están esperando. Que te vaya bien Fabiola. –se despido Haruhi, ya harta de que Kyhari le andará amargando todo.

-El juego solo ha empezado Fujioka. –murmullo

Haruhi llego corriendo hacía la cancha. El entrenador la miro con desaprobación. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se tardara tanto para cambiarse? Bueno en fin era una chica. El entrenador sonó el pito y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron. Como era reunión de las dos ramas.

-Bueno, caballeros y damas. Hoy fue interesante entrenamiento. Los felicito y tengo un anuncio. Desde hoy habrá un, me corrijo una nueva integrante en el equipo de la rama MASCULINA.

Todos se empezaron a extrañar. Una chica en el equipo de los chavos. Eso era insólito.

-¿Quién será? –pregunto Kimiri

-¿Esta ella aquí? –pregunto Ameriz quien no estaba muy contenta. Ella hubiese querido ser aquella quien estaba con los chicos demostrando habilidades superiores y dominar el baloncesto.

-Si. –contesto el entrenador Díaz. –Fujioka Haruhi.

-¿ah? –dijeron sorprendidos los gemelos

-¿Cómo? –dijo Souh. –Fujioka…

-Nos negamos. –dijeron los tres al unísono (Hikaru, Tamaki y kaoru)

-Nadie del equipo puede opinar. Esta es mi opinión. –les dijo.

-pero… -dijeron los tres.

-¡Nada de peros'! –los cayo a los tres, de pronto Ameriz se levanto furiosa

-Eso no es justo. Yo… quise y me esforcé mucho para que una principiante me lo quite todo… -le grito furiosa al entrenador.

-pero aun así esta el hecho que tu estas muy bien de tu corazón. –le respondió sinceramente

-Pero eso no me importa.

-Escucha Ameriz. Eres muy talentosa, pero no quiero arriesgarme a nada. –le dijo duramente.

Ameriz salio corriendo de la cancha llorando. Kyouya solo se subió un poco los lentes.

Haruhi se sentía algo mareada e incomoda. Era la primera vez que se lograba sentir así.

¿Por qué sería? Seria lastima… o solo simpatía. Se lo podía explicar. Mientras tanto el trío estaba haciendo planes.

-si pues… verdad si pues si pues si pues si pues, -era lo único que se oía.

¿Qué estarán planeando mis hermanos y ese cabeza hueca de Souh? Se pregunto Haruhi. Algo se llevaban. Al parecer ya se había decidido. Los tres se pararon ante el entrenador:

-¡Entrenador! –llamaron los gemelos

-Si, una chica. –apunto a haruhi. –tiene que entrar a nuestro equipo de hombres. –se apunto a si mismo –entonces aun que sea tiene que pasar una prueba vencerme a mi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Souh? –pregunto el entrenador Díaz

-Un veintiuno contra Fujioka si lograr vencerme con todo y técnicas. Pues esta adentro y si no… pues ya sabe. –el entrenador solo se subió un poco sus y dijo

-De acuerdo. –el tenía cierta confianza de que esto iba ha hacer algo rendido. –empiecen, todos los demás descansen mientras miran la prueba. –les indico el entrenador.

El primer saque fue concedido a Haruhi. Haruhi rebotaba con intensidad el balón, el bote muy seguro y rápido. Haruhi le jugo una finta a Souh la cual Souh se la creo y logro encestar entrando en doble ritmo.

-Punto para Fujioka.

Los gemelos se veían nerviosos y contentos.

El saque fue concedido para Tamaki, quien se estuvo jugando con Haruhi buen rato. Haruhi hizo el intento de quitarse pero Souh con un rápido movimiento se la paso detrás de la espalda con pique y reboto hacia la canasta. Haruhi le iba ha hacer un tapón. El espero. Y después giro y tiro. ¡Enceste!

-Punto para Souh.

Y así siguieron hasta llegar a un punto donde era esencial tomárselo enserio. Era la única canasta. La cual definiría todo. Era saque de Tamaki. Tamaki no tenía intensiones de jugar un rato con Haruhi esta vez, si no que decidió entrar en doble ritmo de una vez, pero Haruhi se la quito con gran una gran agilidad. Haruhi dejo a Souh parado y driblo el balón hacia la canasta.

Antes de encestar volteo a ver a Souh, quien solo sonrió.

Ya sabia lo que significaba eso su destino ya estaba sellado con esa canasta.

Ella no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerlo pero de pronto todos los jugadores le estaban gritando que encestara. Ella no tuvo más remedio que encestar.

Su destino quedo sellado. (Jajaja… pobre de vos)

-bien, bien. –la felicitaron los gemelos.

-Gracias… creo. –dijo Haruhi como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Ahorra podremos ser nuestra finta con tigo. Hermanita. –comento Hikaru

-Pero ella no es pelirroja, Hikaru. –le recordó Kaoru

-Ah si… Haruhi es mas como mama. Se me olvido. –comento con una sonrisilla

-Fujioka –llamo Souh

-¿si? –volteo ella con una sonrisa sin saber que era el.

En el momento que ella sonrió el no se pudo contener a sonrojarse muy notablemente.

-ah… -se deprimo –eres tu Souh.

-Ah… ah… aha… si, Uhmm… Fujioka. –Haruhi se le quedo viendo. –Ah… Fujioka. ¡No me mires así! Me desconcentras.

-Lo siento. –se disculpo normal. –no sabía que mi mirada fuera tan perturbadora.

-lo es, por cierto. –dijo jalándola de la barbilla para quedar cara a cara. –eres tan hermosa y encantadora. Princesa. –le dio una rosa. Ella sin saber por que la recibió.

-¡Tamaki! Amor… -llamo Fabiola –espero que no estés coqueteándole a Fujioka. –le advirtió molesta

-Ah no… claro que no… -dijo soltándola.

-Pff… -se echo a reír Haruhi

-¿Qué es tan graciosa Fujioka? –le pregunto Kyhari.

-Por favor. Estas celosas. –le dijo muy orgullosa Haruhi.

-Pff… -esta vez fue Fabiola la quien se echo a reír. -¿yo? ¿Celosa? De vos. Ni muerta. Eso si te lo aclaro de una vez fujioka. No te hagas ilusiones. ¿Si? –le aconsejo.

-si pues. Bueno espero que no te moleste que yo y tu novio seamos amigos, y muy buenos amigos.

-No. –dijo con recelo.

-Está bien.

Las dos se miraron retativamente. Ahorra si era el comienzo de algo.

Fin del capitulo II

Espero que les guste. Reviews por favor… gracias.


	3. Un poco sobre ti

CAPITULO III

En la casa de los Fujioka

-Con permiso. –dijo Tamaki al entrar al la casa de los Hitachiin, Fujioka.

-Pase, lord. –dijeron los gemelos.

-su casa es muy acogedora. Hasta tengo el presentimiento que ya había vivido así. –comento admirando el lugar. Era una casa simple de dos pisos, muy espaciosa con un interior muy elegante; para ser una casa normal.

-Iré por algo de tomar. –comento Haruhi mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Ella es la hace todo en la casa. –pregunto Tamaki, refiriéndose a haruhi.

-uhmm si. –dijeron los gemelos

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Hikaru

-Parece muy responsable. –comento.

-Y lo es. –le aclaro Kaoru. –Y tolerante. No se como puede vivir con nosotros.

-Nada de tonterías, -dijo haruhi, trayendo las bebidas en lata. –al contrario, ustedes me traen mucha felicidad a mi vida. –les dijo sinceramente.

-Haruhi… -dijeron los gemelos en casi lágrimas. –nosotros también te queremos. –dijeron conmovidos y derramando lagrimas abrazados.

-Ooh… que conmovedor. –comento Tamaki.

Haruhi solo le dio la lata y se fue arriba.

-¿es ella tan alejada? –pregunto

-Mi lord, hoy estas muy al pendiente de Haruhi… no será que…

-Shhh… nada de tonterías. –lo detuvo Souh.

-Solo se mira como una chica muy correcta. Aun que a veces no entienda su actitud. Deber de haber alguna razón y por alguna otra razón me interesa saber esa razón. No creo que se malo saber algunas cuantas razones. (Cuantas razones)

-Creo que me maree. –comento Kaoru

-Si. Haruhi ha tenido mucha mala suerte en el amor. Yo y Kaoru solo esperamos que alguien… la haga feliz. (Ese alguien… ¿No les sonó ya algo familiar?) –le dijo Hikaru.

-Ha tenido malas experiencias y por eso se aleja mucha de las personas quienes creen que le van a dañar. –agrego Kaoru.

-Pobrecilla.

-Si pues. –concluyeron los gemelos.

–Lord quédate a dormir hoy. –le recomendó Hikaru.

-Si. Podemos hacer una pijamada y molestar a Haruhi en la noche. –empezó a decir Kaoru emocionado.

-¿A haruhi verla en la noche? –se imagino

CINE MENTAL:

_Tres… dos… uno, cine mental._

Ya era de noche, muy noche. Tamaki estaba en la cocina buscando algo de tomar. De pronto Haruhi aparece atrás, vestida muy sexy.

-Ush… Souh, que caliente estas. –dijo Haruhi abrazándolo por detrás.

-¿Fujioka? –pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Souh… que sexy te vez hoy. Uuuu, -le guiño el ojo.

-Haruhi. –la abrazo

-Tamaki. Bésame… -_fin del cine mental._

-¿uhmm? --;;

-¿Lord? --;;

-Si, claro acepto.

-Okay. –dijeron los gemelos emocionados.

-pero necesito ropa. Y bañarme antes.

-Nuestro baño es todo suyo, su alteza. –le dijeron los gemelos, casi burlándose.

-Que graciosos. Plebeyos…

-Si pues… -los ignoraron los gemelos

-Le recomendaría que se diera el baño ahorrita. –le dijo Kaoru

-¿Por qué? –pregunto

-Por que en la noche no hay agua caliente. No es que siempre sea así sino que tenemos problemas con ese apartuche de allí. –el cual estaba casi de echo por los gemelos… quienes en tratar de arreglarlo lo terminaron destruyendo. Jejeje…

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde esta el baño? –pregunto…

-En el cuarto de Haruhi, -comento Kaoru simplemente, como si no fuera la gran cosa para el, pero para Tamaki le costaba creerlo.

-Jajaja… bueno… -aclaro su garganta un poco -¿no hay otro baño? –pregunto

-uhmm no, ¿Por qué no quieres usar el de Haruhi? –pregunto Hikaru con cara malosa.

-Por que no, se va ha enojar. O no me va ha dejar. –Tamaki empezó a sacar conclusiones las cuales podrían ser aprobadas.

-Igual, no creo que Haruhi se tan mala. –comento Kaoru.

-Rayos… -mascullo Tamaki.

Después de discutir casi 40 minutos, Tamaki no tuvo más remedio que tomar su baño en el baño de Haruhi y sobre todo en su habitación. Que vergonzoso, pensó. ¿Qué diría Fabiola? Seguramente lo mataría. Tal como Haruhi y ella eran como que rivales a morir.

Tamaki subió hasta el cuarto de Haruhi con todo sus "materiales" listos. El toco la puerta como 5 veces pero no hubo respuesta. Tamaki abrió la puerta y se encontró a Haruhi cambiándose.

-¡Ah!!! –gritaron Haruhi y tamaki.

Tamaki cerró la puerta, muy avergonzado. Tras la puerta se disculpo.

-Lo siento.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Después de algunos segundos. Haruhi salio algo nerviosa pero calmada.

-¿Por qué ibas a entrar a mi habitación sin permiso alguno? –pregunto ella

-¿sin permiso? Por dios, toque la puerta como cinco veces y no hubo respuesta.

-Oh… pero aún así ¿para que? –lo cuestiono

-Por que… tenía que darme un baño.

-¿Y no podías usar el de Hikaru o Kaoru? –pregunto ella.

-¿Cómo? –Esos odiosos gemelos. Le habían jugado una mala broma. –lo siento, creo que tus adorables gemelos me jugaron una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos me dijeron que el único baño que había era el tuyo "disponible" –le contó este

-Si el mió y el de Hikaru.

-Los voy a matar. ¿Quieres venir a su entierro?

-Me encantaría.

-Con permiso. ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru!

Desde abajo.

-Nos a matar Hikaru.

-Empecemos a mirar con que nos defendemos. –sugirió.

-Buena idea.

Cuando el king bajo. Los gemelos lo sorprendieron mojándolo con una pistolota de agua.

-¡Ustedes están tan muertos! –les dijo este enojado.

Tamaki los empezó a correr por todo el lugar.

-Pero mi lord solo fue una broma. –decía Kaoru mientras lo mojaba

-Una broma de mal gusto. –le replico molesto. Recibiendo el balazo de agua. –Y para de hacer eso.

Cuando al fin Tamaki los había alcanzado. El y los gemelos quedaron completamente mojados. Y se tuvieron que quitar las camisas para prevenir gripe. Cuando Haruhi bajo para tomar agua se llevo varias sorpresas.

-Hikaru, Kaoru… ¿¡¡¡Qué es esto!!!?

-Uhmm… se mojo un poco el suelo. –dijo Hikaru

-Y las ventanas… la cocina quedo echo un asco… y creo que todo lo de mas esta bien.

-¿¡Y ustedes por que están si camisa?! –pregunto al notarlo.

-Por que nos íbamos a enfermar y enfermarse no esta en nuestro itinerario.

-Además no queda mucho para las mundiales de la NBA. –

De pronto salio Tamaki de la cocina sin camisa y su cabello mojado lo hacia ver bien, sobre eso tenia sixpacks. Haruhi lo vio un momento y después se dio la vuelta.

-Dios. Souh. ¡Ponte algo! –le dijo

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunto este.

-mucho. Solo ponte algo…

-ooh. –dijeron los gemelos. -¿y nosotros que? –preguntaron al unísono

-ahorra que lo pienso, Fujioka eres una total pervertida. Te lo digo sinceramente para hacerte ver lo mal que estas.

-¿yo? ¿Pervertida? No lo creo.

-con que lo niegas. Aun así viendo a Kaoru y a Hikaru sin camisa no te aparenta nada. Y cuando me miras a mi te da vergüenza.

-Eso es por que… ellos son mis hermanos… y yo creo que no tiene nada de malo…

-¿Qué sabes tu? ¿Te has preguntado si alguna vez les molesta?

-Souh solo ponte algo encima si… ¿Sabes que? mejor ver a enseñarles tus sixpacks a Fabiola. ¿Quieres? –le replico esta dejando a Souh sin palabras.

-¿Fabiola? –se había olvidado completamente de ella. Ush no que diría ella cuando supiera esto. Si pues, no lo puede saber, ella no esta aquí.

Haruhi iba subiendo las escaleras cuando.

-Tienes una piel muy clara. –le dijo este. Haciendo que a Haruhi le diera un escalofrió.

-¿Piel?? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono

-No puede ser… -Kaoru ya sabia

-Oh por díos. –hikaru también había captado.

-será mejor que hagamos planes para casar a Haruhi con Tamaki. –comentaron los gemelos

-¿Cómo? –exclamaron Haruhi y Tamaki.

-En primer lugar. –empezó a decir Haruhi pero no tenía excusa valida

-En primer lugar, -continuo Souh –Ustedes dos fueron quienes nos o me jugaron esa broma.

-Pero nosotros no íbamos a saber que la oportuna de nuestra hermana se estuviera cambiando. –se defendieron los gemelos

-Pero… -dijeron Souh y Haruhi

-de peros nada.

-Souh esta comprometido. Que diga tiene novia.

-Si, -asintieron los gemelos. –Tu.

-No…

De pronto los gemelos estallaron en risas.

Tamaki aclaro su garganta y pregunto: -¿¡que rayos es tan gracioso!?

-Se la creyeron… -dijeron con lágrimas de risa.

-No puedo creerlo. Ustedes dos son unos pesados. –les dijo Haruhi. Con una cara que expresaba una sola palabra. Inmaduros. A morir.

-Bueno bueno. –dijeron los gemelos.

-haruhi. La cena. –le ordeno Hikaru.

-Y que empiece la pijamada. –dijeron los gemelos emocionados.

-Solo que me voy a tardar un poco por el gran desorden que ustedes hicieron.

-Está bien. ¿Qué tal si pedimos pizza? –sugirió Souh. Los gemelos se le quedaron viendo con cara de impresión.

-¿King? ¿Sabe comer de esas cosas? –le preguntaron con fascinación.

-Si. No crean no tengo mi parte secreta. Jajaja… ;

-Me parece. Ordenemos pizza. –dijo Haruhi feliz.

-pero Haruhi... –dijo Kaoru

-Tú no comes pizza desde que entraste a hacer esa cosa de bailes rítmicos. Cuantas sorprendas. –comento Hikaru.

-Que no se diga más. –concluyeron los gemelos. –pizza será.

Hikaru y Kaoru ordenaron una de champiñones, una hawaiana, una Express grande. Con dos botellas doble de coca cola.

-¿y quien se va ha comer todo eso? –le dijo en voz bajita Kaoru a Hikaru.

-Aprovechemos que están esos dos. –le respondió Hikaru.

-pero como. –le pregunto.

-¡Ah! Ya se. –le dijo algo en el oído.

-Buena idea. Hágamela pues. –el mini plan se puso en marcha.

-Chicos. –llamaron los gemelos. –les tenemos una propuesta. –dijeron al unísono

-¿Qué es? –pregunto haruhi.

-Juguemos piedra papel o tijera. El que pierda dos de tres tiene que comerse la mitad de la orden. –les explico Kaoru

-Está bien, acepto.

-Pero tiene que ser en parejas. –Hikaru se puso a la par de Kaoru. –mi pareja.

-al parecer ustedes dos tendrán que ser pareja. –dijo Kaoru casi riéndose.

-Está bien… si no hay mas remedio. Pero tú hazlo Fujioka. –la paso adelante.

-Ooh oh… Contra Hikaru no. –dijo ella.

-solo hazlo. –Le dijo este

-De acuerdo.

-Piedra papel o tijera. Uno dos tres.

-Gane . –dijo Hikaru. Sacando papel y Haruhi piedra

-Maldicion. Pero eso no es justo. –protesto Tamaki.

-lo siento king. Reglas son reglas… -replico Kaoru.

-Haber… ahorra yo contra Kaoru.

-De acuerdo.

-uno dos tres ¡ya! –dijo Tamaki sacando tijera y Kaoru piedra.

-Mala suerte. –dijo Kaoru

-¡Ganamos!!! –dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-¡Ah! Solo para recordarles. Ordenamos como que 6 pizzas enteres. Tendrán que comerse las otras tres. Mas una extra.

La pizza llego dentro de 10 minutos. Se pusieron a comer. Dejaron sin abrir como que tres pizzas y en la noche como a las doce empezó a llover, pero fuerte, fuerte. Los gemelos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, pero Souh no podía reconciliar el sueño. Esos relámpagos eran realmente escandalosos.

Bajo hacía la cocina a tomar algo, al bajar se llevo una gran sorpresa. Haruhi estaba escondida debajo de la mesa asustada y con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos. Tamaki se puso a la misma altura que ella.

-¿Fujioka? –la llamo el.

Haruhi solo lo volteo a ver muy asustada.

-¿Le temes a los truenos? –le pregunto.

Ella solo movió la cabeza como signo de aprobación.

-ooh. No sabía. –dijo mientras la abrazaba dulcemente. Haruhi se aferro a el. De pronto un trueno sonó y Haruhi se alarmo. –Shhh… tranquila. –la calmo Tamaki. Le dio un leve beso en la frente y la llevo cargada hasta su cuarto. El se quedo allí hasta que ella se quedo dormida.

---------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru fue el primero en despertarse seguido por Hikaru quien noto la ausencia del king.

-¿y tamaki? –pregunto medio despierto y medio dormido.

-No se. –los salieron para buscarlo. Lo buscaron por todo el lugar, pero no lo encontraron.

-Vamos a preguntarle a Haruhi si lo ha visto. –dijo Hikaru

-Buena idea. –los gemelos subieron al cuarto de Haruhi.

-¿Haruhi has visto ha……? ¡Que hace el aquí!!! –pregunto Hikaru alarmado.

-Shhh… lo vas a despertar Hikaru. Miren lo que pase es que el me ayudo ayer. Cuando estábamos en medio una tormenta con relámpagos.

-Oh… lo sentimos Haruhi. No los oímos. –se disculpo apenado.

-Nos hubieras despertado. –le reclamo kaoru. –Odio cuando quieres hacerlo todo tu sola. Cuando en verdad necesitas ayuda. –le dijo este enojado.

-Lo siento, -se disculpo Haruhi.

-cinco minutos mas madre. –dijo de la nada Tamaki babeando.

Los tres hermanos se echaron a reír.  
Bueno talvez era así. Tamaki les y le traería grandes sorpresas. Talvez el rubio odioso no era tan odioso después de todo.

FIN DEL CAP III

REVIEWS POR FAVOR.


End file.
